Pokémon: The Teen Files
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Well, part 2 is interesting and unfinished...
1. Default Chapter Title

Pokémon:  
The Teen Files  
  
  
7. True or False, Fireblast and Solarbeam are the two strongest attacks any Pokémon has.  
  
TRUEFALSE  
  
Ash slumped back in his chair. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes left and he had only finished 7 problems! Pokémon Superior Academy was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He had earned enough money being the #1 Pokémon Champion to for both Misty and his tuition together. The loud speaker crackled. "Will Ash Ketchum please report to the Indigo Stadium immediately!" the intercom boomed. 'Saved by the battle' Ash thought to himself. He jumped up and hopped on his skateboard. Ash boarded over to the Indigo Stadium. Once he got there, he flipped his skateboard up with his foot and caught it in the air. He handed it to one of the janitors who put it in his locker. He walked through the gate to find Brock standing there. "Are you ready to battle Ash?" he asked grinning, "Go Steel!" A 500 foot tall steel Onix came out of the Pokéball. "Holy…" Ash began to say. BOOOM!! Steel had slammed his tail down next to Ash. "Okay, go Squirtle!" Ash yelled, "Cover all of Steel with water!" Steel wasn't affected by the water.  
"Return Squirtle, go Pikachu, ThunderBolt!"  
"Return Steel, go Zygoton!" Brock shouted. A Pokémon that resembled a super Golem came out. "Return Pikachu, go Ivysaur!" Ash cried, "Solarbeam!" BOOOOOOM!! "Good battle!" Brock said shaking hands with Ash, "Now I have to go before the teacher finds out I'm missing from class!" With that he rushed out of the stadium. RIIIIINNNNNGGG!! He heard the school bell from the stadium. "Hey Ash!" Misty said running up. "What do you want?" Ash asked in a snotty tone. Ever since he had actually became the #1 Pokémon Trainer, he started being snotty to Misty since she never believed in him. "Why are you being such a jerk?" she asked. "Because you never believed in me!" he yelled at her, "And suddenly you become nice to me when I win? Hmm, what's wrong with this picture?" Misty closed her mouth. Water started swelling up in her eyes. He ripped the League Badge from his vest and threw it to the ground. "Take it, you think you're the only reason I'm the champ, take it, I don't really care!" he yelled. He turned his back and walked away. Brock, who had decided to cut the rest of class walked up and pushed Ash in the shoulder spinning him around. "What is the matter with you man?" he asked angrily. Ash pushed Brock away. "Both of you think that you guys are the reason that I'm the champ, you think I'd be lost without you, well, you take the badge then, I don't need friends like that!" Ash screamed. He walked out of the stadium. He walked around town for a while.  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"Make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all---"  
"Hey, do you guys think I can join Team Rocket?" Ash asked. "You mean, you want to be a TR member?" Jessy asked. "Um, you have to see our boss first!" James said. They showed Ash the way to the Team Rocket headquarters. Jessy and James walked up in front of Giovanni and bowed. "Oh gracious leader, this boy would like to join Team Rocket." Jessy said going down to a kneel. "So, this is the brat who has been causing me so much trouble?" Giovanni asked, "Someone so powerful would be a great edition to the team, how about second in command of Team Rocket? Your choice, give me your answer in the morning."  
  
Ash walked up to Giovanni. "I want to join." Ash said bowing. Giovanni snapped his fingers, and two tailors came and fitted Ash for a Team Rocket uniform. In an hour or two he was fitted up. "I can get close to trainers with good Pokémon, and exchange some crappy Pokémon for good Pokémon." Ash said. "First," Giovanni said grinning, "Lets just see how tough your Pokémon are!" Some guards took Ash out to a training field. There was a Voltmeter for Pikachu, a thermometer for Charizard and Wartortle, a few logs for Ivysaur, a speed gun for Pidgeot, and a giant boulder for Kingler. Pikachu got up to 500,000,000,000,001 volts. Charmander did 800,000,052 degrees Celsius. Kingler cracked a boulders in under 5 minutes. Pidgeot went up to the speed of Mach 4,000!! Wartortle got to the temperature of -10,000,000° Celsius. Ivysaur cut 15 logs in 5 minutes. "I think your Pokémon should be strong enough, the first person I want you to get Pokémon from is this girl." Giovanni said handing Ash a picture of Misty. "Yes sir." Ash said not even hesitating. He picked up some blaster bombs. Pikachu wasn't too happy about being with Team Rocket, but he had to obey Ash. Ash walked out of the TR headquarters. He snuck up behind Misty. He put some ether on cloth, then put it over her mouth and nose. She fell limp into Ash's arms. 'No, no stop it right now, I have to tell her!' Ash thought to himself. He dragged her back to his house. She woke up a while later. "What is happening, why did you put me to sleep!" she asked. "Because I joined Team Rocket, I'm giving you a choice, join Team Rocket, or die." Ash said, "Do you know how it feels to have 500 blaster bombs blow up at point zero?" "You wouldn't." she said. "Try me." said Ash, "Times awastin` 5…4…3…2…" "I'll join." she sighed. "Good." he cackled, "Okay, they've probably turned my hat speaker off by now, it's an act, I'm going undercover in the Team Rocket group. Sorry if I was a bit rough. I talked to Jenny, she knew I could get close to Team Rocket, I've had this going for a little while now. But seeing their inside system, I'm gonna need help." "So, that's how it's going?" Giovanni asked smashing a window in. He pulled out a gun and shot Ash in the leg. "Misty, run, get my mom out of here!" he yelled. Misty ran down to find his mom gagged and tied up with another Rocket member next to her. "Sorry about having to do this!" Misty said. She grabbed a chair and smashed a window open. She jumped out the window and ran.  
  
"Brock, let me in!" Misty yelled running to his dormitory. Brock opened the door. She ran inside and slammed the door shut. "What's wrong?" he asked suspiciously. "Ash being mad, a charade, him join Team Rocket to bring them down with Jenny, captured, mom captured too." she said in short breaths. BOOOOM!! "Damn, you have to hate the rich, they can get away with nearly anything!" Brock said, "Giovanni is here, and I'm guessing he's after you." "Right." Misty said. The ceiling collapsed covering a ton of books and magazines. "My first edition Superman comic book, it's worth over $500,000 dollars!" Brock cried, "My science book, my math book, crap, I still have a ton of homework due for Monday!" "RUN!" Misty yelled. They ran out of the dorm room.  
"Ash will pay you back, he got me into this!"  
"He better!" Brock said still running.  
"We gotta help him though!!"  
They ran into the police station. "Let me guess, Team Rocket?" Jenny asked. She raised a gun. She fired at the guy in the helicopter. CHINK! She fired five more times without hitting. "Give me that gun girl!" Misty yelled grabbing the gun from Jenny. BANG!! "Aaahhhh!" the guy screamed falling from the helicopter. "Go Staryu!" Misty yelled, "Aim for the motor with your water gun!" SPLASH!! The water gun hit the motor totally frying it. "Nice one Misty, now the helicopters on a crash course for us!" Brock yelled. They ducked for the side. BOOOOOOOOM!! The Police Station blew up in a flash of smoke.  
  
"This makes me angry…" Giovanni said, "Bring me Jessy and James." "Yes boss?" Jessy asked kneeling down. Giovanni handed them two guns and a ton of Pokémon. "Take care of that twerp and his friends." he said to them, "Now leave." Giovanni pressed a button and a secret door opened. Ash's mom was pushed through tied up to a chair. "YOU!" she yelled. "So, how is my love today?" Giovanni asked. "I went out with you once in high school because I pitied you, I never loved you!" she said spitting at him. Giovanni wiped his face. He pressed another button and her chair spun around to face a screen. Flash! The screen turned on to show a monitor of Jessy and James sneaking up on Ash, Misty and Brock. "You wouldn't!" Mrs. Ketchum said. "I sure would Stephanie, I sure would." Giovanni said grinning. "Fine…I'll stay with you…Just leave Ash and his friends alone." she said. "I will." Giovanni lied, "Commence firing." RATATATATATATATATA!! Bullet flew towards them. They jumped out of the way. "Go Pikachu!" an injured Ash yelled, "Plasmatic Force-Field!" A yellow glowing screen surrounded him, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. The bullets bounced off. Ash looked towards the camera still having a bullet in his leg. "You'll pay for this Giovanni…" he said glaring, "Don't underestimate me." With that he limped off towards the hospital still inside the electric force-field that Pikachu created. "Mimie, keep cutting!" Mrs. Ketchum said. Mimie had become tiny and was cutting away at her ropes. "Coffee?" Giovanni asked her grabbing a pot. "No-thanks!" she yelled kicking the pot into his lap. Hot coffee burned all over his pants. "EEYAAAIII!" he yelled grabbing a pitcher of ice cold water and poured it over where the coffee spilled. He stood up, walked over to her and smacked her. "I was gonna be nice to you…" he said angrily, "But not anymore." He snapped his fingers and two guards carried her off.  
  
"Now hold still." Doctor Smith said as he grabbed tweezers. He stuck them in the wound and grabbed the bullet with them. He then slowly pulled it out. Ash had to be awake during the entire process since the hospital was out of painkillers and sleeping drugs. He gritted his teeth. About an hour or two later, he had stitches in and was ready to walk again. He still had a bit of a limp though. "So…" Brock said, "Somehow we've got to rescue your mom, and bring down Team Rocket." "I've called every police force in the mainland, they'll be here in about 3 hours." Jenny said walking up. "That's too long for me to wait, I'm going now." Ash said grabbing his Pokéballs, "They have my mom…Giovanni is going to pay for this." With that he walked out the door. "Ash, if you're going I'm going with you." Misty said, "What you said, even if it was a charade, you were right…but I need to tell you another truth…I didn't follow you for the bike, I followed you for you…" Ash looked at her with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear all those words…I shouldn't have done that at your expense. Now lets go whoop Antonio Giovanni's butt!" They walked towards Giovanni's hideout. Ash battled each Team Rocket member until he got to Giovanni. "Mom!" Ash cried running up to her. She shook her head. Ash was thrown back with a shock. "So Ash, we meet again." Giovanni said, "Get them." A guard put a gun to Ash's head. Two other guards did the same to Misty and Brock. Pikachu was being covered by another gun. "Don't even think about it." Jessy and James said pulling out guns. They shot the 4 Rocket members. "F.B.I." they said flashing badges, "We've been in extreme undercover on this case for 5 years. Giovanni. You are under arrest for murder, robbery, poaching, kidnapping, and about another 500 different crimes we don't really want to bother saying." Ash grabbed a knife from a fallen TR member and cut the already frayed ropes that tied up his mom. Mimie grew to his normal size. Giovanni was put in a super high security prison.  
  
One month later  
  
Brock and Prof. Ivy had decided to get married. She was about 3 years older than him, but it didn't really matter. They both had a love for Pokémon. Lived together already. They had so much in common they just decided to get married. Brock was redder than a Vulpix!  
  
One year later  
  
"Tracey, duck!" Ash yelled. A giant spear flew by his head and landed in a tree. "Can we turn back?" Amanda asked, "This place is creeping me out." "We came to the Ruins Of The Pokémon Gods for a reason, and we are going to stay." Misty yelled defending Ash. Amanda had met Tracey the same way Misty met Ash. Tracey destroyed Amanda's car. He had…Well, been testing some explosives and one fell into her car, then BOOOOOOM! They walked through the endless tunnels of the dungeon. "Wait…" Ash said. He threw a rock into the path ahead of them. CHINK! CHINK! CHINK! CHINK! 4 swords flew through the air and landed in the walls. "This place has way to many traps." he said, "This is gonna be hard." They continued through the dungeon till they got to the ending room. "Well…here it is…" Ash said as he started towards the center. They were halfway there when…RUMBLE, RUMBLE!! The floor beneath them started falling apart. They ran to the center where they narrowly escaped their doom. Ash walked forward and opened the center chest. He heard a click. "MISTY!" Ash cried. He tackled her. It was headed for Amanda! Tracey tackled her, but the arrow hit him. "Shit…" Tracey said, "This hurts!" "Make a fire!" Amanda said. They made a fire. Once she had made it, she took the arrow out and heated the metal part. She then closed the wound with the heat. "MEW!" Mew said. It came out of the chest. It looked at Tracey. Its eyes start glowing and his wound disappeared. "MEW!" Ash screamed hugging it, "Wanna come with me?" Mew nodded its head happily. "MEW MEW!" it cried as it danced around with Pikachu. "CHU! (YAY!)" Pikachu cried.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Pokémon:  
The Teen Files  
  
1 Week Later  
  
"Do we have to go on another trip for this stupid Pokémon?" Misty asked. "I need to find the legendary dogs, Suikun, Entei, and Raikou okay?" Ash said. "Lets set up camp here…" Tracey said. "Good idea…" Misty replied dropping her bag to the ground. "I'm gonna get some fire wood." Ash said, "C'mon Pikachu!" "PIKA!" Pikachu replied chasing after Ash. "Pi…" a voice said from behind the bushes. Ash looked behind them to see a baby Pichu that was badly hurt. Ash threw a Pokéball capturing it and injected a superspray into the pokéball so it would be healed. "Pika!" Pikachu cried, "Ash, remember that yo have to find 6 Pokémon for Misty's birthday which is coming up!" "I know Pikachu!" Ash cried as he threw a Pokéball at a Pii and a Pupurin, "2 down 4 to go." "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!" the Himeguma roared. Ash laughed at the tiny thing and it lunged at him biting him on the nose. "AHHH!!" he cried, "Pikachu, FRY IT!" Pikachu thunder bolted it and Ash threw a pokéball catching it. "3 cute Pokémon." he said, "Now I need 3 water Pokémon." He glanced around him. Kingudora, Nyorotono, Yadoking… Perfect. After catching them he started to collect the wood and walked back to camp. "Yo Mistic…" Ash said. Tracey and Amanda were gone in the forest making out. "AGAIN?" he cried, "That's 10 times in 1 hour." "Yeah…" Misty said as she grabbed Ash's Charizard and let it out to light the fire, "Let your Pokémon out they deserve a break." "Hey you want your present early?" Ash said, "Here's a Pokémon, I'll give you one a day until your birthday, six days, six Pokémon." Ash threw out a Pokéball. "Hi?" the Pokémon asked, "Guma Hime!! Uma Gime Hime! (What the! Where am I?)" "It's adorable!" Misty cried, "Cool!" "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" it cried as Misty walked near it. It lunged at Ash and tried biting him again. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried frying it. "Hime! (OUCH!)" Himeguma cried. "Himeguma, return!" Misty cried, "I guess it still needs training." "Yeah…" Ash said quietly. "Thank you Mister Pokémon Master!" Misty said as she kissed him. "Hey you two, quit with the mushy stuff!" Pikachu said walking up.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Out here in the quiet of the night...  
  
Beneath the stars...And the moon...  
  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds...  
  
We won't admit...But it's true...  
  
You look at me...I look away...  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart...  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that...I love you...  
  
I practice all the things taht I could say  
  
Line by line...every word....  
  
I tell myself today could be the day...  
  
But everytime...I lose my nerve....  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart...  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that...I love you...  
  
Why do you turn away??  
  
It must be that you're afraid like me...  
  
I try...but I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you the way I do...  
  
Can't you see?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart...  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that...I love you...  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin but I don't know how to start  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart...  
  
Oh why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that...I love you..." Misty sang quietly, "I love you Ash..." 


End file.
